At The End
by Attanea
Summary: Ever wondered how it went from a clash in front of the waterfall at the Valley of the End, to suddenly Naruto laying on the ground far away from the waterfall and Sasuke standing over him? Oneshot, sasunaru, yaoi... you have been warned :P


Just becasue it's October 10th... As in Naruto's birthday : P

* * *

**At the End**

"Why do you even care so much, huh?!" Sasuke yelled in Naruto's face. The waterfall at the Valley of the End doused his words but they were clearly heard. They were stuck in a cross-grab where they both held the front of each others shirts threateningly. They both held a snarl and Sasuke heard a growl deep within Naruto's throat.

"Because," he said it too quietly for Sasuke to hear because of the waterfall, but Sasuke read his lips instead. His snarl grew more rigid and he pulled Naruto closer in an attempt to hear him. His eyes were still focused on Naruto's mouth in order to catch whatever he could not hear.

Naruto was at his eyelevel; drawn off the ground onto his tiptoe. "Because I know someone in Konoha who's in love with you! Someone who will die if you go!"

"Sakura doesn't love me! I'm just a childhood infatuation of hers!" he continued to yell over the sound of the crashing water. "She'll get over it and you know it! You can't honestly think an excuse like that is going to get me to stay, do you?!"

"I wasn't talking about Sakura!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke's grip loosened on Naruto's jacket as his eyes narrowed, but Naruto didn't pull away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke yelled again, but more to be heard this time instead of from anger. Naruto didn't want to tell him – didn't want to have to explain – didn't know how to explain.

Sasuke continued to search his eyes for an answer and then looked down to Naruto's mouth to make sure he didn't miss what was said. When Naruto saw that movement in Sasuke's eyes, he felt his own travel to Sasuke's lips. And without further hesitation he moved his own forward and pressed them against Sasuke's in a rushed kiss.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he pushed Naruto heavily away. "What they fuck are you doing?" he yelled as Naruto stumbled backwards and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. They were both still panting from their previous fight and from anger, and Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto dumbfounded.

Naruto stood up straight as he tried to steady his breathing and looked away. He turned back to Sasuke with new determination. "I don't care what you think about me!" he yelled, finally audible over the thundering fall. "But I just can't let you leave the village! Even if what I just did means you never want to talk to me again!"

"Stupid idiot," Sasuke breathed. Naruto saw the familiar phrase play across the Uchiha's lips, and he watched him carefully to see what he was saying. "I never said that," Sasuke walked towards him angrily and grabbed him roughly by the collar again. Naruto didn't pull away or struggle when Sasuke leaned forward to speak into his ear so that his rival could hear him.

"What I meant was," he said, letting his warm breath tickle Naruto's neck, "That's not how you do it."

It was Naruto's turn to open his eyes in shock and Sasuke slowly drew back and stopped when their mouths were barely touching. He breathed heavily and put and arm around Naruto's waste, pulling him firmly against his stomach. Naruto almost gasped and his hands flew up as if to push Sasuke away, but instead slowly brought them back to rest on Sasuke's shoulders while Sasuke let go of the front of his jacket and slid his hand around to the back of Naruto's neck.

He finally closed the distance, yet kept his movements slow. Bringing their lips together, he kissed him and then pulled away slightly to turn his head and do it again. Pulling away once more and trying another angle, he breathed heavily through his nose and licked Naruto's bottom lip while sucking on it slightly and trying to gain entrance. Naruto relaxed his stiff body and slid his arms around Sasuke's neck with a moan as he parted his lips.

Sasuke took the opening and delved his tongue into Naruto's mouth, rubbing it softly against the other's and exploring as much and as far as he could. Naruto moaned again and Sasuke felt the small vibration rather than heard it. Moving his hand from behind Naruto's neck to behind his back and up between his shoulder blades, he pulled him closer and surrendered momentarily to let Naruto explore his own mouth.

Taking back control, he continued his earlier pursuit and then went to massaging Naruto's tongue with his own. He felt another small, but longer vibration coming from Naruto's mouth, and used it as a distraction as he reached his hand back up and to the back of Naruto's head.

At first it was just a not-so-innocent touch of affection as he strung his fingers through the golden blonde hair. But then in a silent movement, he focused chakra into his hand and sent the built up energy pulsing into the back of Naruto's head, knocking him unconscious before he had time to think – just like with Sakura.

He felt something inside him ache when Naruto's lips and tongue stopped responding and the small vibrations stopped. He caught and held onto him before he fell to the ground, then slowly lowered him down. He stood back up and took a few steps away, but turned back and faced him, standing a foot behind Naruto's head. As regret was starting wash over him, he felt the knot in his headband loosen.

He let it fall.


End file.
